bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 54 (The Sparkly Bouncing Bull Monument)
Plot Trivia This is the second time the guppies fainted Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppy Scouts having fun.) * Zach: "Thanks for inviting us to have fun with you all." * Leah: "I love it when we have fun." * Molly: "This is totally awesome." * Gil: "I really love having fun with Zach and Leah." * Goby: "Me too." * Glimmer: "This is so so so much fun." * Chloe: "I totally agree." * Deema: "Guys look.Let's try it out." * Oona: "Okay." * Nonny: "Let's go." (They went over a haybale ramp and go through a loop-de-loop.The guppies except Deema landed on some hay.) * Molly: "That was fun wasn't it Deema?Huh." * All: "Deema?" * Zach: "Where is she?" * Deema: (Laughs). * Leah: "There she is." * Deema: "That was totally fun guys.There's nothing like a soft landing.This is totally great.So are these flowers(Sniffs)What did I tell you flowers are totally great but right now my nose kinda tickles." * Zach: "Oh gosh." * Leah: "This can't be good." * Both: "Everybody get down." * All: (Gasping). * Zach: "Get down everyone." * Leah: "Get down." * Deema: (Sighs)"For a minute there I thought I was going to to to.ACHOO." (A map flew out of nowhere it landed on the ground.) * Molly: "Deema.Are you alright." * Deema: "I'm fine.I just sneezed." * Zach: "Guys." * Leah: "What's this?" * Gil: "Why it's a map to be exact." * Deema: "It must lead to the Sparkly Bull Monument." * Zach: "So cool." * Leah: "We could take a selfie when we get there." * Deema: "Guys look.Right next to it is a Skate Park." * Goby: "Somcool." * Oona: "We have to go." * Nonny: "Can we go Molly." * Molly: "Of course guys.Oh we'll have a fintastic time of our lives.Better plan for this trip.To the Guppy Mobile." * All: "Hooray." (They swam to the Guppy Mobile.) * Molly: "Buckle up guys.We've got a quest to go on." (The guppies swam off in the distance.They soon made it to the desert.) * Zach: "Okay so we gotta get across the canyon." * Leah: "This is the Geyser field." * Deema: "I don't see a canyon.Oh well.Let's just go.Whoa." (Deema fell down but manages to hang on.) * Deema: "Here guys.Pull me up." (The guppies pulled Deema up.) * Deema: "Thanks guys." * Zach: "This canyon is wide and it's a long way down." * Leah: "How are we gonna get across." * Gil: "Guys look.We can hitch a ride on these geysers." * Leah: "We'll check the thermometer.Let's see it's up to 100 that means it's really boiling hot." * All: "Whoa." * Nonny: "That's way too hot." * Molly: "We're going to have to try." (After getting over to the other side.) * Molly: "We made it.Let's continue." (They continue on their adventure.) * Zach: "Let's see." * Leah: "We need to get all the way across the rock cliffs." * Deema: "There it is.I see it." * Molly: "Let's go." (Something moves at the top of the cliffs.A cool breezes made Leah shiver.) * Leah: "This place gives me the shivers." * Zach: "Don't worry." * Gil: "This place seems awfully quiet." * Deema: "Maybe a little too quiet." (A smelly stench approaches the guppies's way.) * Deema: "Whoa.I think I'm going to faint." * Glimmer: "Deema no." * Chloe: "Don't faint." (Too late.Deema fainted.) * Zach: "Deema." * Leah: "Are you alright." * Deema: "A smelly stench has made me faint." * Nonny: "Guys look out." * All: "Whoa." * Molly: "Uh oh.Guys look." * All: "Skunks." (The guppies swim away from the skunks.) * Molly: "I wish the skunks would go away." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get away from the skunks divine." (Four skunks bumped into the wall and one skunk ran away.) * Molly: "That was close.Thanks Chloe." * Chloe: "It's like I always say.Whenever there's a skunk stench.All you do is faint and anyone else." * Glimmer: "I never heard you say that before." * Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." * Oona: "Now let's get outta here before the skunks come back." * Nonny: "And fast." * Molly: "Let's go." (They continued on their quest.) * Zach: "We're nearly to the sparkly bull monument." * Leah: "We just need to gte through the tunnel." * Gil: "Check it out guys.Railroad tracks." * Goby: "Cool." * Deema: "Let's go." (The guppies followed the railroad tracks.) *Molly: "Deema.Look out." *Deema: "Whoa." *Goby: "What do we do now." *Molly: "Nothing but a wish can help.I wish we can get across the railroad tracks." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies the across the railroad tracks divine." (A whistle was heard.) *Molly: "What was that." *Zach: "Guys look." *Leah: "What's that." *Glimmer: "We officially name our express.The Guppy Scout Express." *Chloe: "Pretty neat huh." *Molly: "Wonderful.Can it help us." *Glimmer: "You bet your railroad tracks it would." *Chloe: "Let's go." (After getting through the tunnel.) *Molly: "That was fun." *Nonny: "The most fun ever." *Oona: "Can we go again." *Molly: "Maybe next time Oona.We've got to get to the skate park so we can have fun." *Deema: "And take a selfie of the Sparkly Bull Monument." *Goby: "Then what are we waiting for." *Gil: "Let's go." (The sun was setting in the horizon.) *All: "Whoa.Wow." *Molly: "There it is.The skate park." *Gil: "Selfie time." (They took a selfie of them at the Sparkly Bull Monument.) *Zach: "At least we made it to the skate park." *Leah: "But there's just one small problem." *Both: "How are we gonna get there." *Molly: "Guys look." (They see a bridge.) *Deema: "That's our ticket to the skate park." *Chloe: "I can't wait." *Glimmer: "It's gonna be so so so awesome." (A smelly stench approaches the guppies's way again.) *Gil: "Whoa.I think I'm going to faint." *Genies: "Here we go again." *Zach: "Gil no." *Leah: "Don't faint." (Too late.Gil fainted.) * Glimmer: "Gil." * Chloe: "Are you alright." * Gil: "A smelly stench has made me faint." * Goby: "You sounded just like Deema." * Nonny: "Uh oh guys." * Oona: "They're back." * All: "The skunks." * Molly: "Get to the skate park.We'll be safe there." (The guppies ran away from the skunks and all the way to the skate park.) * Zach: "Guys hurry." * Leah: "The skunks are coming." * Molly: "I wish we're safe from the skunks." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies stop those skunks divine." (The guppies made it to the skate park and the doors closed.The skunks ran away.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures